Hunting Grounds
|zestaw = Triassic |rzadkość = Super-Rzadka |klasa = |podział = History Pet Environment |umiejętności = Zombie na tym rzędzie dostają . Gdy zombie pojawi się na tym rzędzie lub go opuści, dostaje / . |opis = Czy to zombie polują na dinozaury, czy dinozaury polują na nich? }} Hunting Grounds jest super-rzadkim środowiskiem dla zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Należy do klasy i kosztuje . Daje umiejętność zombie na jego rzędzie tak długo, jak długo pozostanie on na tym środowisku, a do tego daje premię do statystyk o wysokości / każdemu zombie, który wejdzie na jego rząd (zostanie zagrany lub przeniesiony), lub przeniesie się z niego na inny. Historia wersji 1.24.6 *Dodano do gry. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' History Pet Environment *'Abilities:' Zombies here have . When a Zombie enters or leaves this lane, it gets / . *'Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare Are the Zombies hunting dinosaurs, or are the dinosaurs hunting them? TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Historyczne Zwierzęce Środowisko *'Umiejętności:' Zombie na tym rzędzie dostają . Gdy zombie pojawi się na tym rzędzie lub go opuści, dostaje / . *'Rzadkość:' Triassic - Super-Rzadka Czy to zombie polują na dinozaury, czy dinozaury polują na nich? Strategie Z Jest to bardzo sprytne środowisko, jeśli gracz potrafi odpowiednio je wykorzystać. Można korzystać z niego w celu ochrony bohatera zombie przed obrażeniami lub pozbycia się niebezpiecznych roślin w przypadku nieuwagi przeciwnika. Działa to lepiej niż w wypadku zombie posiadających umiejętność , ponieważ jeśli postać na tym środowisku nie posiada tej umiejętności normalnie, nie przeniesie się ponownie po opuszczeniu środowiska. Można też grać zombie z umiejętnościami aktywowanymi przy niszczeniu roślin oraz takimi z umiejętnościami czy , by mogły namieszać w strategiach przeciwnika skuteczniej. Warto też pamiętać, że zagranie zombie lub przeniesienie go na rząd z tym środowiskiem da mu trwałą premię do statystyk, tak samo w wypadku przeniesienia się z tego środowiska na inny rząd. To pozwala na łatwe wzmocnienie zombie, zwłaszcza jeśli gracz potrafi przenosić ich dobrowolnie lub jeśli mogą przenosić się sami. Należy jednak pamiętać, że zombie który już znajdował się na rzędzie, na którym zostało stworzone środowisko, nie dostanie premii. Jest to karta typu Pet, dzięki czemu można ją wykorzystywać gdy Cat Lady lub Zookeeper jest na polu gry, by aktywować ich umiejętności. Przeciw Środowisko to może być kłopotliwe dla gracza, zwłaszcza jeśli połączone z odpowiednimi zombie. Warto posiadać w ręce własne środowisko lub kartę je tworzącą by móc unieszkodliwić je jak najszybciej. Gdy na środowisku tym znajduje się postać przeciwnika, należy ostrożnie grać roślinami na innych wolnych rzędach, ponieważ ta się przeniesie i zyska premię do statystyk, która może być uciążliwa. Jeśli chodzi o tą premię, gracz musi uważać na wszelkie zombie mogące się przenosić, ponieważ po wejściu na rząd z tym środowiskiem, a także po opuszczeniu go, nawet jeśli nie została wykorzystana umiejętność , stanie się silniejszy. Warto więc pokonywać takie postacie lub starać się nie aktywować ich umiejętności. Należy też uważać na przenoszące karty zombie (np. Smoke Bomb) lub podczas przesuwania przeciwników własnymi kartami, takimi jak Whipvine. Galeria 100px}} en:Hunting Grounds Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Środowiska Kategoria:Środowiska zombie Kategoria:Karty typu History Kategoria:Karty typu Pet Kategoria:Karty Triassic Kategoria:Karty Super-Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes